Life Of Veigar
by Yordles4life
Summary: Just a normal slice of life fanfic about veigar and his Yordle friends
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac0be5fddb9076f285044d5631f65841"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"CHALLENGE: DON'T CRINGE/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ea33a16e783f3157382cef19d112315"Rotten by Yordlez4life and JiggleWiggleFromTheStreets/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="351e225b778dae2b9b6528503a6b3b62" ❤️ ️ ️ ❄️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️✨ ️⭐️/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5a364b1655f6b908d72d4cab04c96a40"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Aaaaah...we need a crab emoji that actually works on here to represent the cancer warning sign thank you, petition for crab emoji working on this site plox thx /span/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Also everytime you cringe during this you kill a poor innocent yordle... /span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2fcb64a623e542ad27a4ec9baf31df7d" ️ ️ ️ ️ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e6c071fe88f75633547dcfc292263c7"Veigar was sitting listening to his favorite music, smashmouth and linkin park played at the same time. He was hardcore rocking out, playing air guitar to it and everything, because it was just too good for his little satan ears to handle if he just sat on his bed staring into space, his head would explode but, everyone knows you only do that while listening to MACINTOSH PLUS - font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"リサフランク/span/font420 / font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"現代のコンピュー /span/font"can gingers sing soul"? Is a question he asked millions of times to himself when ever he listen to that song, it's the only song he has on his phone and it's been played 1mill times. He was just listening to the sminkin song on youtube so it can be played at the same time boii./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1826b89027eccfa1920550ff83b538d6" ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ /p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 360px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="fae7da80cb0c526e1d27e3a9ff136d1b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c94caac318cf194a417e9b95abee46fc""Are u high again?" luu asked standing in the doorway to his room with her fairy hands on the hips because they don't lie. Because SURPRISE! They are actually Navi, that little bitch "AH!" veigar screaming with fright at the sight of navi who he'd thought nintendo killed because of how FKing annoying she was. Link, or how zelda says it "leh" shows up and chops off both navies and mouths at both of them, because he is a mute character "these two bitches are mine hehehehe" and leaves. *LOZ harp noise when gaining the sword sound effect* "AHHHHHHHHHHH" lulu yelled waving her arms around spurting her sweet sparkly blood everywhere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="a6265f1605021020d923d76ba1a7ad68" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c42ae447c3125aaeee04e2ba1c8fb3c9"Teemo comes over to see what all the commotion is about and sees blood everywhere "lulu, calm down, here, this song helps to calm down" teemo panicking with sweat like cartoon spiting everywhere and starts playing fking MACINTOSH PLUS - font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"リサフランク/span/font420 / font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"現代のコンピュー /span/fontveigar gasps "*gasps*" "OH NO!" lulu screamed but it was too late, veigar was lying on his back on the floor brooding and said "Does lightning mcqueen pay for life insurance or car insurance?" lulu tried to speak while cryong "OH NO! IT'S TOO FKING LATE!" Teemo's head exploded from the such deep thought by viagra. He was happy that his gothness killed the munshie eater. ️br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / ️ ️ ️ ️ ️/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="7aced12e70cf75a4362efac42d1e9660" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dd215f87a9001c2373b9be3552c6c0f"Veigar after brooding for 2 weeks straight went outside to smoke some weed he bought from rumble in a back alley way, or also known as his undercover name for illegal shit, like back alleyway sales and the deep web, ming lee, a korean prost. His catchphrase is "$5 dorra sucki sucki" or "$10 dorrah soldier boii" so peaople think it's the real shit like dogg man real shit right there. "Yo! Frylock!" Called a furniture voice, addressing to Veigar we signed and looked in the direction of the voice, it was the one and only Ming lee, or better known as, Tumblr...Rumble. "The names Veigar y'know, you need to stop watching adult swim, what are you 35? That's 16 years old in yordle, bitch, you're too young" he slapped rumblr "I went to school bitch I know and no don't tell me what to do" posing dramatically because he 'twas theatre kid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88f97d50c3cb1d7b84d408ddc40d7cb7"(A.N: Fking theatre kids, too dramatic. "Can I haz your knees?" How dramatic, love ya ❤️ don't stop believing, I'm sure you will over come theatre kid and just become theatre actor/ actress or movie actor/ actress ❤️ BELIVE IT -naruto sensai)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd79b71371259d952e0edff3662b8a4e""Go away, I'm brooding some more, don't you have anything better to do, like, read hentai or something?!" Rumble slapped his cheeks and gasps "*gasps* that was ONE time and I was fk'd up OKAY?!" doing a talk to the hand pose at Veigar while looking away into the distance dramatically "then why'd you keep the rest and kept getting more?" Rumblets eyes bursted open like in cartoons without in between frames "...y-you...what?" He awkwardly awkward "Tristana went through your room while you were out and found a butt load of hentai mangas in your room" "..." *bubble noise and bubble like in spongebob when there is awkward realisation* "AHHHHHH!" Ming lee yelled sprinting away like a crazy lunatic off to go hide them somewhere else or knowing Ming king, he probably just going to frame someone else with them and hiding it in someone else's room. Viagra hopes it's not his own room ming lee is going to sabotage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="7fccfc3f6f407ff125e73f12779e9660" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1934d5019ad3e9654df46767e5b5443a"With his now handless girlfriend *triggered* unable to shake shake the vanilla milkshake he legit has nothing to do anymore and is bored out of his brains so this is the part of the story no one asked for where i make the main character just talk to others to introduce them so i can put them in the tags and get more views lmao./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0afbdbb13899f6ff42f08a3f61c12ce"(A.N: September fools i don't like anyone else except for 3 others)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4656229df4825fabf5f143a7b27654c"He decided he was going to put up christmas lights to save him the trouble later when it's actually christmas, but mainly to give him something to do. When he got all the christmas shit down from the haunted attic it started to thunderstorm and rain. "KENNNNEEEEENNNNNNN!" he yelled with anger because that little rat was NOT going to ruin his day of putting up the christmas lights, even if it IS only September. There was no reply. So he just hung all the lights up inside his house and decorated it and shit. All of his yordle room-mates came home from their night on the town, or where-ever they go/ went because of the rain and didn't even take any notice of the christmas decorations. What a bunch of spoiled slags i tell you what. But then kennen did "OI! YOU wizard fuck!" "mage!" veigar put his hands on his hips because they too don't lie "whatever you are! Take these down and put up ninja christmas shit!" kennen slapped veigar and strutted away sexily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f4e06053141631f6d4095f908413035" ️ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="7d3f13b1658121f286462b9db43622d4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a00e57210e72a614e54c3bfcb008f020"Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai ️ Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1e1d3d40573127e9ee0480caf1283d6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"R/span/p


	2. Chapter juan: WTF! Ruff SHART!

_CHALLENGE: DON'T CRINGE_

Rotten by Yordlez4life and JiggleWiggleFromTheStreets

❤️ ️ ️ ❄️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️✨ ️⭐️

 _Aaaaah...we need a crab emoji that actually works on here to represent the cancer warning sign thank you, petition for crab emoji working on this site plox thx Also everytime you cringe during this you kill a poor innocent yordle..._

️ ️ ️ ️

Veigar was sitting listening to his favorite music, smashmouth and linkin park played at the same time. He was hardcore rocking out, playing air guitar to it and everything, because it was just too good for his little satan ears to handle if he just sat on his bed staring into space, his head would explode but, everyone knows you only do that while listening to MACINTOSH PLUS - リサフランク420 / 現代のコンピュー "can gingers sing soul"? Is a question he asked millions of times to himself when ever he listen to that song, it's the only song he has on his phone and it's been played 1mill times. He was just listening to the sminkin song on youtube so it can be played at the same time boii.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

"Are u high again?" luu asked standing in the doorway to his room with her fairy hands on the hips because they don't lie. Because SURPRISE! They are actually Navi, that little bitch "AH!" veigar screaming with fright at the sight of navi who he'd thought nintendo killed because of how FKing annoying she was. Link, or how zelda says it "leh" shows up and chops off both navies and mouths at both of them, because he is a mute character "these two bitches are mine hehehehe" and leaves. *LOZ harp noise when gaining the sword sound effect* "AHHHHHHHHHHH" lulu yelled waving her arms around spurting her sweet sparkly blood everywhere.

Teemo comes over to see what all the commotion is about and sees blood everywhere "lulu, calm down, here, this song helps to calm down" teemo panicking with sweat like cartoon spiting everywhere and starts playing fking MACINTOSH PLUS - リサフランク420 / 現代のコンピュー veigar gasps "*gasps*" "OH NO!" lulu screamed but it was too late, veigar was lying on his back on the floor brooding and said "Does lightning mcqueen pay for life insurance or car insurance?" lulu tried to speak while cryong "OH NO! IT'S TOO FKING LATE!" Teemo's head exploded from the such deep thought by viagra. He was happy that his gothness killed the munshie eater. ️

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Veigar after brooding for 2 weeks straight went outside to smoke some weed he bought from rumble in a back alley way, or also known as his undercover name for illegal shit, like back alleyway sales and the deep web, ming lee, a korean prost. His catchphrase is "$5 dorra sucki sucki" or "$10 dorrah soldier boii" so peaople think it's the real shit like dogg man real shit right there. "Yo! Frylock!" Called a furniture voice, addressing to Veigar we signed and looked in the direction of the voice, it was the one and only Ming lee, or better known as, Tumblr...Rumble. "The names Veigar y'know, you need to stop watching adult swim, what are you 35? That's 16 years old in yordle, bitch, you're too young" he slapped rumblr "I went to school bitch I know and no don't tell me what to do" posing dramatically because he 'twas theatre kid.

(A.N: Fking theatre kids, too dramatic. "Can I haz your knees?" How dramatic, love ya ❤️ don't stop believing, I'm sure you will over come theatre kid and just become theatre actor/ actress or movie actor/ actress ❤️ BELIVE IT -naruto sensai)

"Go away, I'm brooding some more, don't you have anything better to do, like, read hentai or something?!" Rumble slapped his cheeks and gasps "*gasps* that was ONE time and I was fk'd up OKAY?!" doing a talk to the hand pose at Veigar while looking away into the distance dramatically "then why'd you keep the rest and kept getting more?" Rumblets eyes bursted open like in cartoons without in between frames "...y-you...what?" He awkwardly awkward "Tristana went through your room while you were out and found a butt load of hentai mangas in your room" "..." *bubble noise and bubble like in spongebob when there is awkward realisation* "AHHHHHH!" Ming lee yelled sprinting away like a crazy lunatic off to go hide them somewhere else or knowing Ming king, he probably just going to frame someone else with them and hiding it in someone else's room. Viagra hopes it's not his own room ming lee is going to sabotage.

With his now handless girlfriend *triggered* unable to shake shake the vanilla milkshake he legit has nothing to do anymore and is bored out of his brains so this is the part of the story no one asked for where i make the main character just talk to others to introduce them so i can put them in the tags and get more views lmao.

(A.N: September fools i don't like anyone else except for 3 others)

He decided he was going to put up christmas lights to save him the trouble later when it's actually christmas, but mainly to give him something to do. When he got all the christmas shit down from the haunted attic it started to thunderstorm and rain. "KENNNNEEEEENNNNNNN!" he yelled with anger because that little rat was NOT going to ruin his day of putting up the christmas lights, even if it IS only September. There was no reply. So he just hung all the lights up inside his house and decorated it and shit. All of his yordle room-mates came home from their night on the town, or where-ever they go/ went because of the rain and didn't even take any notice of the christmas decorations. What a bunch of spoiled slags i tell you what. But then kennen did "OI! YOU wizard fuck!" "mage!" veigar put his hands on his hips because they too don't lie "whatever you are! Take these down and put up ninja christmas shit!" kennen slapped veigar and strutted away sexily.

️

Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai ️ Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai hentai hentai hentai Hentai hentai

R


	3. Chapter: 2 Le Yaoi Had Begun

/

 _UPDATE:_?Found a crab emoji that works on computer!

/

 _WARNING:_? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ✨? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ? ﾟﾦﾀ

Veigar woke up from his midday nap. He looked outside and he saw that it was snowing "AHHHHHH!" he started to cry because of his deep hatred for snow, it's just so eww. "Ew" he said cringing. BOOM! ANOTHER YORDLE DOWN it wasn't because of his secret or anything...*shifty eyes* ✨ He hated snow anything, snow in general, snow cones, john snow ect.

I decided to just close the window and then to binge watch a show rumble commanded me to watch, he even gave me the cd instead of a USB with it burned onto it. If he has the cd that means he must really love it...I put the disk into my precious blu-ray player... people get mad at me for still using blu ray and be all like "who uses blu-ray anymor?!11?!/1/1/1?!" "Me i guess! LMAOOO!"✨

It spat the fucking cd out! And said "i taste a vegetal!" Veigar groaned "BITCH EAT IT!" But it didn't want to so he decided to just watch it in rumble's room, he barged inside his room, wasn't even locked! His walls were painted manly pink and every shelf in his room was covered with these girl dolls with big eyes and unrealistic body proportions. Although Veigar also second thought this as a bad idea to just barge down RUMBLE'S door...the guy with the sexy girls plastered all over his room✨...who also is the only one in this house who has a full time girlfriend...but nah, veigar wanted to watch what ever the fuck this was and anyway the deed has been done and no one was in here so...But he did feel sorry for other dimension him...oh well...

He walked over to his tv that had those girls again but instead in sticker form, all over it, he kept seeing the same 3 girls in each cluster of chicks. A black haired girl with a red streak and a sword that looked like a broken half of a scissor, a school girl idol singer with 2 blue pony tails and a goth angel that wore blue and black stockings. He didn't comment tho because he isn't one to judge other people's...kinks(?) anyway enough about character development!

He put in the cd and began watching. It started off very boring "ugh...what is this?! Boku-no-pico? What kind of title is tha- AHHHHHHH!" he was scarred for life, the yaoi had begun. His cheeks were painted red by bob ross himself from shock and embarrassment at what he was watching, "WHY THE FUCK IS RUMBLE MAKING ME WATCH A MOTHER FUCKING SHOTACON?! YAMETE!"✨

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️LMAO VEIGAR RIGHT NOW ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

He looked at the door as the door knob started to rattle and rumble walked in "the fuck you doing in my room?" he was like a completely different person...not posing...who was this night time imposter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? "Oh...you're watching boku-no-pico, that's okay then" veigar's face was pale if he didn't have black fur "wha...what is this?" he said trembling, of course he knew it was a fucking shotacon but really was speechless about the whole thing. "That my friendorino is yaoi" and that kids is how veigar found out that he was gay...Gay-gar. ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)✨

Veigar never realised how thin the walls were between rumble and tristana's room, he watched as rumble left the room and immediately heard him walk into tristana's where for a solid 30mins they were just talking shit about veigar and how much they hated him. OH MY DUDE YOU JUST GOT PRANKED! IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO!

That was the last fucking straw veigar had had enough and was PISSED! "That's the last time that infidel says something mean about me or my black rooster ever again, for fuck sake sweet revenge is coming your way boi! be prepared boi! i will be watering my beloved plants with your blood boi, i don't fuck around boi!" He was speaking to himself, uh oh first sign of yordle crazy!

He got up and then barged into Tristana's room this time "THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU INSULT ME YOU FUCKING MIDNIGHT LOLI SHAKER!" Rumble gasped at the true and well thought out insult then decided to fire back with his own superior one "SHUT UP YOU COTTON HEADED MINI MUFFIN!" it was super effective and got Veigar down to half HP. Veigar was running out of time and health, he desperately needed an attack so fierce it would blow rumble out of the water, he took a breath and released then finally spoke the roast to end it all fair and square..."Yeah well you're a fat slag and ain't got no tits" It was a critical hit draining all HP from rumble, he DID have no tits and now felt really sensitive about it. "fuck you mage-" "NAH! i won this battle fair and square now BEGONE THOT! This battle is...OGRE" "yes master..." but dawdled "FUCKING HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL GIVE YOU A KANCHO!" Rumble was scared of kanchos so hurried up and got the fuck outta there.

LMAO AGAIN! PLEASE ACCEPT HIS KAWAIINESS AND INOCENCE TO HATING KANCHOS THANK YOU!

Veigar had forgotten about Tristana being there "Uhhhh sorry about destroying your boyfriend..." "shut up you skinny ass mother fucker that tunic get any smaller and you would classify as a full time slut" then left, veigar just got slayed by tristana "damn...she right, i need to get my fucking shit together...dayum...fuck me"

 _#likeifyoucryeverytime!_

 _#veigardidnothing_

 _#theatrekidshavenoshame_

U


	4. Chaper tee: VEG-r ha b0Y!

!CRINGE ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WORMED!

Veigar weent back into rumble's room to collect all his belongings when rumble walked into the room "DUDE! Why are you BACK in my room?!" "I'm getting my stuff fuck off" The Tv spoopily switched over to a new show "what's this" "oh thats popee the performer...it's ziggs' show if you're into that kinda stuff go ask him if he knows any you'd like, i know you'd like cat soup...it only goes for 30 mins tho...still please watch it" "oh hell no! You said that about boku no picu GOOD-BYE!" and he left to go to his room and sleep. Rumble, knew he was just destoryed but had a burning question, he poked his head around the door and yelled at veigar as he was walking down the hall "WELL DID YOU AT LEAST ENJOY IT?!" "FUCK OFF!" and flipped him off before slamming his door at the end of the hall "STOP FUCKING YELLING AND SLAMMING DOORS!"

they heard poppy the body builder, that gurl is ripped, yell angrily from downstairs and they quickly pretended to be sleeping, she acts like she is in charge and no one is brave enough to fight her for the title of 'leader' of the house, or for this case 'pack' because yordles R smelly like eggs. Not even yehaw kled or anime loli boi ramble are brave enough to compete, but ramble for sure could win because he is Kawaii Kohai magika gurl and SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Teemo silently knocked on Viagras door, just enough to wake him up. "nani? Come in!" he whisper yelled. Teemo creeped in and closed the door behind him. "Ugh...teemo what's wrong? What's the time? Teemo shrugged his shoulders and glanced at his wrist watch "3:00 am" "well what the fuck could you possibly want and 3 am?!" "i can't sleep..." Veigar gave him an unimpressed face. "it's the bewitching hour lulu should be wide awake go annoy her!" Teemo looked sad at the ground but ignored him. He made his way over to veigar Who looked at him angrier every step he took "Can i sweep wiff wou?!" "NO FUCKING WAY!" "pweeeaaassseee?!" Veigar looked at him angrily, he picked up straight away that teemo trying to be weeby and kawaii but at the same time loli sexy "That only works on rumble!" Teemo gave him a pouty face "ugh...i'm too tired for this! Fine but lock the door!" So teemo excitedly locked the door and laid next to veigar, they were facing each other "goodnight teemo" Veigar said in a mono-tone voice like Maka Albarn. Teemo kawaiily stuck his tongue out "Kay, no homo" veigar rolled over "ugh...no homo..." teemo rolled over too, to face the door and they both fell asleep.

 **"no homo"**

The next morning, teemo slowly opened his demon eyes letting all the trapped souls escape their snowy prison and was shocked when he fully opened them, all the yordles were in veigar's room surrounding the bed in shock. Teemo sat up "GAH! Why are you all here?!" he twitched Veigar woke up too and sat up and was shocked to see everyone "AH!" he shoved teemo off the bed "get out ass hole! _**(hehehehe say that in broken english hehehehe)**_ Also same with the rest of you!" they all left quickly because veigar was mad and he is scaring when he is mad. Teemo went straight to his room and locked the door..."how the fuck did they get in?! Didn't he lock the door?!"

Veigar used his DANKanronpa detective skills and It turns out halfway through the night teemo got up to get a glass of water and when he came back, forgot the lock the door again, and obviously because they both had a late night, they weren't there for breakfast role call making them worried and forced to go check on them and finding an awkward situation ^^'. veigar locked himself in his room and watch free because it made him feel 'free' from all the troubles of the real world and also because it's the only fun thing to do at the moment. Damn those muscular not gay men!

Veigar had given up on thinking of fun ideas to do. So to waste the time he could be studying the lores of the universe and being the smartest man alive he instead decided it would be best to play the most popular sim challenge out there. First you make yourself a sim, then make the other sims based off people you think like you a little too much for comfort then stick them in a room together and don't command them to do anything, they will socialise with one another and then the sims decides your future love. Tristana did this and got rumble so eyyyy! Maybe this does work! So he did just that and spent ages making his sim-sona look fresh AF, all the sim ladies in this household will be all over him!

2 hours had past now and he was on the floor crying. "WHYYYYY?!" he exclaimed. His sim-sona and teemo just made out for the 5th time and he didn't even click anything. Also his sim-sona got in a fight with everyone else in the household other than teemo of course. Then tristana tried flirting with him but then teemo got in a fight with her..."what the fuuuccckkkk?! This is more messed up than boku no pico" He checked the time and it was almost dinner time what a relief, so he better get to dinner early to make up for the incident that happened this morning. He sat down at the dinner table when tristana walked into the kitchen "Oh! Veigar..hello!" she awkwardly glanced to the side then back at him and proceeded to walk over the him and sat next to him, she never sat there, she was always on the other side so she could talk shit about things to him or through food at him...

"Uhhhhh...yah?! Wazzah?" "Oooooh nothing..." she twiddled her thumbs and looked at the floor shyly. Something waz definitely ahhh.

 **N**


	5. chpa 45 BAHHHHHHH The

AN: Thous is off topic but i fucking love monsters inc and monster university! I LOVE MIKE! anyjuan who diss is piss! :(

RRRRRAAAWWWWЯЯЯЯЯ!

"Ég sjúga rass"..."the fak are you even saying?" She shrugged her shoulders smugly, she was so annoying...and loud...walls are too thin!1!1!1!3!2!1!1!1!111! She stuck her tongue out kawaiily and slapped her (butt) cheeks "не! Јас не реков дека сте имале премногу ликови и не знаев што направи сето тоа така shush!" "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING?!" "Idk people online were speaking another language and I thought it was cool so I'm re saying what they said, I'm cool now!" "Well I've gotta word for you!うんち hahahahaha" "noice thanks!" She recorded me saying it and kept replaying it and trying to mimic what I said and stopped after she got it. "Veigar is this German?" "What?! No! It's Japanese!" "Ohhh thanks x 10000 now I can speak my boyfriends native language!" Lulu walked into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner "hello friends dinner should be ready in 5 mins-" "うんち!" Lulu looked at her disgusted and unimpressed "Tristana...don't say such fowl things in my kitchen!" "Lmaoooo!" Then she started making chicken sounds...a ha ha haaaa fowl = chicken...

everyone else walked into the kitchen, "OI! Tristana git outta mah chair!" teemo said throwing his arms up in the air playfully. She smiled and rolled her eyes and sat in her usual spot and teemo sat next to veigar. Gnar came up to veigar because that's where gnar sits but teemo growled at him so they switched seats. Veigar was happy the messy and loud baby was no longer sitting next to him but he was angry that TEEMO was next to him, he is giving off perv/stalker vibes also Tristana and him were eyeing each other trying not to laugh about something! _I KNEW THAT BITCH WAS BEHIND THIS I SWEAR TO GOD!_ Then tristana did a head signal to teemo indicating he should talk to veigar. However Veigar saw this but pretended not to. Lmao

"Heyyyyy veigar! Guess i'm sitting next to you for dinner" veigar got up and sat in lulu's chair, they are friends so he knew she wouldn't be too mad. Lulu came back and grunted with her hands on her hips then went and sat in veigar's chair. Poppy took over for dinner because she is an amazing cook 10/10 would eat here again. She served Panini also turns out that whole time lulu wasn't doing shit, she was just walking around kitchen moving ingredients from cupboard to cupboard to make it look like she was a 5 star chef like Popster...poetaster "HEY?! What is this?!" Gnar screamed with anger "gnar...that's panini, whaddu expect" "i thought it was rabbit" "raddah raddah" teemo yelled as he stood up in his chair and immediately fell off of it. Veigar covered his face in embarrassment, why of all people did the high and mighty god of sims choose HIM?!11?!/32/1/?!

Teemo then sat back on his chair and out of no where a loud 'twing' sound happend like when a guitar string breaks...and there, on top of teemo's head sat a fucking Ahoge. Everyone gasped in fear, teemo poked it with his tongue out "coool" he said as he tried to flatten it down but it kept sticking back up. OH GOD bad enough weirdo perv but now he is baka too?! "OH FOR FUCK SAKE!" Rumble-o kawaii kohai desu yelled "I WANT ONE!" "fuck off weeb no one cares what you have to say" Rumble-o kawaii kohai was anime mad and summond his gigantic sword twice the size of him and sliced veigar in half. But then Veigar came back to life because he is satan magic but also mainly because he is sexy protagonist.

B


	6. CHap fiv: SMer FjuaN

It was summer time-and you know what that means~? Yes. It was effing BOILING. Especially for Veigar since his fur was pitch black. Luckily he was friends with the person who owned a pool. Down side was that she was crazy. But hey...she had a pool.

When he showed up to see this pool she'd been talking about...it was a shitty kiddy pool... "VEIGAR!" lulu yelled excited and pushed him into the pool unexpectedly. So much water got in his mouth. He gasped for air and spat the remaining water out of his mouth."this water better be clean!" "HEY! What's that suppose to mean?!" "...doesn't your bub friend get in here?!" "WHAT?! Oh no no no no he isn't allowed anywhere near this pool! It's for just you...and me" "and us!" Behind her was kennen Tristana and...teemo! He waved and his ahoge waved as well...creepy.

'Maybe because lulu is my friend, I can make her make teemo leave' "lulu!" "Yes veigar?" "Can you make teemo leave" he did the shooing gesture with his hand "yes master Veigar" 'WAIT?! MASTER?!' Lulu was cheerful then turned to teemo with a cold dead face " teemo leave!" He anime sighed and walked away with his head down. "Ninja bye" kennen joked and teemo punched him in the arm "ninja Ow" "so kennen...do you like Christmas?" He shut his eyes and breathed in heavily. He was ninja pissed, the only Christmas he celebrated was ninja Christmas. He was now an Emo ninja too so he was super cereal serious about his love for ninja Christmas. How dare Teemo be mean sarcastic back, only he could be mean sarcastic because he is ninja.

He ninja ran back to his house and ninja ran back with a Christmas tree and thew it in the pool making the pool all dirty making everyone get out. "Dude! Why the fk did you do that?!" NOW WHERE GONNA BE COOKED ALIVE!" "MmmMMmm" "no lulu, gross" she was sad. "Don't worry guys rumble and Ziggs have a pool, and since _I'M_ the lucky lady of one of them you guys for sure would be allowed in. "Wow trist...that's actually really sweet!" "Shut up fairy fker" she gasped loudly. "also don't you mean lucky lady of both?" "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HANDLESS ELF BITCH!" So they made their way over to the millionaires house.

Tristana kicked the door "LET ME IIINNNNN!" Ziggs opened the door and immediately closed it but Tristana put her foot in the way. There was a long pause of her biting her lip. She thought it wouldn't be as painful because so many cartoon characters to that. "PLEASSE LET US IN! Or so help me! I will make rumble beat you up!" He groaned "okay okay!" "yay-" "BUT..Lulu go home" she snapped her fingers disappointedlyand Left. "Yeah fairy fker go home!" "Please stop yelling Tristana" "いいえ!" "You weeb" "Eierlikör!" "Shut-UP!" "愚かなお尻のホー"

When they got to their backyard...they too had a tiny pool. Veigar was so confused "Yo wait i thought you guys were millionaires or something?!" "yeeeaaahhh about that, we spent all our money in like 1 day and now he have non" he joked trying to change to subject "well whaddu spend it on?" Tristana budded in and put her hands on his hips sexily "..." ziggs hid in his shoulders "WELL?!" "we may or may not've had all our money taken away to pay for fines and shit" "the fuck?! You guys could've bought me something!" Veigar just went outside so he wouldn't be caught in the argument. Everyone else followed because tristana argues with backup if you are her 'friend' and are close by. Veigar found it odd that there was no rumble around...it seemed weird that ziggs were home and was able to even think about shutting tristana out even if it was because we had company. Then the door opened again, it was tristana doing her smug face again and in the background ziggs going into a corridor. "Hey tristana, wheres rumble" "eh probably sleeping!" "sleeping?! But It's 2 in the afternoon!" "yeah if you can't find him he is 99% sleeping 1% watching anime and/or showing off to someone" "eww, that sounds fandom-ish" she sighed "i know...the writer is running out of ideas"

They all got in the pool and slept there until the next morning. They all woke up at the same time lol how convenient?! Hahaha rumble was standing next the pool "what the fuck?...I mean WHAAATTT THE FUUUCCKK?!" he put his hands on his cheecks and said it very dramatically...This was definitely some kind of deal with some dangerous person...possibly even satan knowing rumble. Maybe that's why he sleeps so much, so in the day he wouldn't have to do that and at night it must not be in the contract to do it. "Whhyyyy are you people in MYY house?! Let alone *twirls* in my POOOLLLL?!" his hands were in fists. "Because logic" then they all flew up into the sky and rode on a rainbow like a slide to their houses then all of a sudden veigar was in a hospital bed with lulu in his face crying then screamed with happiness when she realised he was awake.

"lulu...I" "shh bebe don't speak! save your energy for drinking your 'delicious' Pepsi max later" "oh..ok" He couldn't argue with that, he was a slut for pepsi max so...HMmmmmm Tristana walked over to his hospital bed, she spoke between cries "Je peux monter 12 pommes dans mon cul" He looked at her angrily.

Veigars face RN ^ only yordle bcause dat Tardar sauce not a yordle XD

Veigars face RN ^ only yordle bcause dat Tardar sauce not a yordle XD

Then spoke his sweet soft words "Essen Sie meine Shorts!" she smiled as he played the recording again and shed a single tear "i will never forget you veigar!" "the fuck?! i'm not dying baka!" "oh...hey could you say that last word aga-" "NO! NOW GOODBYE!" "WAAAAIIITTTT!"...she waved her hands around "...what?!" she was just silent for some reason "i learnt a new language and i would like to show you 3 and ya gotta guess what the language is!" "ugh...fine but then you have to leave"

"oki doki...*breathes in heavily then releases*...So this 'sarvo imma gonna drive up to tha servo a little ways pahst tha billabong in mah mates ute since i'm livin' off cenah link an buy some fags and a Vb! Then when i come home to tha misses we're having a barbie where we cooking prawns and the ankle biters will be fishin' for yabbies"

 _A.N: THAT'S MY NATIVE NINJA LANGUAGE BY THE WAY! GO THE MOTHER FUCKING BLUESSSSSS!_

she stood stiff smiling, proud of her language learning work, lulu and veigar stared at her strange...it was like she was speaking some form of alien language, they both knew she was speaking English but couldn't understand a single word...then veigar broke the silence with yelling "what? What the actual fuck did you just say?! I didn't understand a single word you just said...ugh anyway, i heard your speech now leave" as she was getting pushed out the door by lulu she was STILL speaking "it's aussie, y'know it'-" "LEAVE!" lulu slammed the door and then tristana left grumpily (again yordle like not like tardar sauce) now it was only veigar and lulu left in the room...alone...awkward!

I


	7. chpt devon: Smexy Doctour

⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️

Veigar and lulu were awkwardly staring at each other, right as lulu was about to say something the doctor bursted through the door...it was kennen "WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUUUUBBBB!" he yelled and made lulu the witch bitch very offended by that reference. Veigars face lit up seeing his boyfriend there 3 "i'm sorry veigar bub but i have some awful news" kennen spoke holding back tears and veigars face dropped "your going to need a heart transplant!...so...sleep" he snapped his fingers and veigar instantly fell asleep, lulu was shocked and confused, she just witness something magical but can't feel any magic aura around "h-how'd you do that?" "oh, about 2 years ago me and veigar went to a mind control thing and i was told that everytime i snap my fingers and say 'sleep' veigar would fall asleep instantly, we walked out and drove off. The owner of the gag forgot to turn the mind control off. Also he may or may not have chased after us and i put my mercedes in full reverse and run him over so i could be magical...but now...imma wizzaahhhh," "correction 'wizard'" "c-can you just shut up" and left through the door to go get ready for veigars heart shit.

⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ *time skip..because i'm a lazy bastard*

He woke upAGAIN FOR THE FUCKING THOUSANDTH TIME HOW MANY TIMES HE BEEN ASLEEP THEN WOKEN UP IN THIS GOD AWFUL STORY?! Anyway that bitch woke up again in shock "lulu!" "no" kennen was sitting on a chair next to the bed reading a book "it me" "what?! Then...where's lulu?" Kennen pulled a face and stood up. "V-veigar...didn't they tell you who the transfer was?" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he went supersayan out of anger and flew home with kennen. "Arigato, i didn't bring a car anyway, i rode their on my shitty ninja bike i was gonna get rid of anyway" "no problem!" he yelled with tears in his eyes. ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️

When they got home LULU was sitting on their couch eating a asparagus out of a jar. "LULU?! I-i thought you were dead?! You have no heart!" "DEAD?! Who told you i was dead?! They took my heart so now i'm a 'heartless monster'...toodles" and she skipped away out the door and into the forest "you told me she was dead" kennen looked at him offended "DID NOT! I said didn't they tell your who your heart transfer was?...not lulu is DEAD!" "oh...so then who gave me a heart" "LULU!" "MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND YOU NINJA SHIT!"

Lulu then sprouted devil wings and flew out the window destroying the town they had grown to love. Veigar looked out to watch..."it's okay veigar..we can just live at my ninja home, and i'm sure you and lulu can still be friends..you know what they say, F is for-" "FIRE THAT BURNS DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN! Muahaha yes! Lulu wait up! Lemme join you!" veigar jumped throught the window next to the one she jumped through and ran off⭐️ after her. Kennen shook his head "tsk tsk...WE HAVE A DOOR Y'KNOW!" then left to go do some ninja shit.

T


	8. Bad Bitch (420)

_*1 minute after lulu and Veigar start terrorizing the whole town*_

Rumble woke up inside tristana "Ah what?! Where am i?!" he yelled concerned Followed by a Bloody murder scream, tristana's lower half had chopped off his dicc. "My diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic! I should have stayed a virgin!" sparkly light purple blood went everywhere because rumble's super secret secret-o is that he is actually an alien yordle hybrid with a bit of pastel gore mixed in there

"AH~ wait?! No dicc?! Eww i wanna man WITH dicc :( we are no longer dating, you r friend now go over to the friend zone" Rumble got up and sighed "okay tristana..." and shuffled over the corner of the room called the 'friend zone' because 'everyday we're shuffling' Teemo was also there, he was probably there because he hella gay, don't try to argue, you know he's gay too. "Hey gaymo" "hey cumble" These two were actually friends...maybe the friend zone is meant for friends...it is friend-zone not enemy-zone...of course! I figured it out! © me!

"Has veigar gotten out of hospital yet?' "lmao yes, but i think he would have been out sooner if you still had the lotto money and donated to him" "Shut up!" this was no longer the friend zone, he didn't have to be here any more so he went home and sat in his pool again.

Kennen came running over to him "Rumble thank fuck i found you! Veigar and lulu are terrorizing the town he have to go superb gayaxy" "...i told you i would never do that again...not after last time" *Vietnam flash back* "NO WE HAVE TO NOW!" "okay" "really? your gonna change your mind just like that?!" and snapped his fingers" shut up...NOW LETS T-T-T-T-T-TRANSFORM!" and then they trans-formed into magic loli gurls and saved the day.

*lmao i'm too lazy fuck off they saved the mother fucking day alright?!"

"i couldn't of done it without you!" Veigar was angry at them for stopping him from taking over the entire tri-state area "now we are going to have to decapitate you" Veigar bursted into tears. "fat slag what you crying about?!" "it's just that, this reminds me of my childhood trauma..." Rumble and Kennen looked at each other confused "well then spit it out!" Veigar breathed in heavily "it all happend when i was just a wee lad, my own mother decapitated my dick" They both dropped their weapons in shock and decided to just spare his life.

The end Назавжди

⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️

 **C**


	9. Gargamel

**H**


End file.
